Basic Lessons in Setting Standards
by GCC Human Being
Summary: Set during the two month break when Troy leave for the AC repair school. Britta runs into Pierce at a wedding and Britta has an unexpectedly enjoyable evening. Rated T for language.


_**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Community. Duh doy.  
**A/N: **I don't even know any more. I started writing a bunch of prompts for oneshots, and this was one I had in mind. Set in the two month break when Troy leaves for the AC repair school. Pierce probably seems OCC, but I tried to write him in character as best I could. __I know I have other stories going on right now, I'm just getting feud up with them and need to take a break._

* * *

Basic Lessons in Setting Standards

Britta hopped of the city bus wearing the same red dress and black pumps as she did on Valentine's Day. Her hair and makeup were done the same, but her lips didn't look like a coin purse. She walked to the church where her friend's wedding was to take place. She took four steps forward and looked back. The city bus was already rolling away, now she was stranded at a wedding she didn't want to be at.

She loved her friend Elise; they knew each other from protest and other events from her past. They had lost touch over the past few years, she knew she lived in Greendale but with school she lost time for other people but she did receive a "save the date" from her friend.

The only reason she didn't want to be there is because she was alone. Britta just lost Troy to the AC repair school and it was July and she still wasn't over it. Britta was forced to say goodbye to Troy and he was force to never indulge in non platonic relationships, or have a relationship with anyone who wasn't in the school, or say the word sensational for whatever reason.

She made the mistake of starting see her ex boyfriend, Blade, who she was going to take to the wedding. But Blade ended up doing what he did best, he left. She was too much of an emotional wreck for anyone one to put up with her, except for Troy. Even when she was with Jeff they didn't let emotions get involved. She was too messed up, and now that Blade left her, she was convinced.

She knew it wasn't a good idea to see Blade, but she needed someone. Anyone. Britta couldn't deny that she was definitely using him, which in the end only hurt her more. And now she was walking to a church, alone, to see two happy people spend the rest of their lives together. Something that wasn't on the top of her to-do list.

She took her seat in the well decorated chapel. She sat towards the back, and avoided people at all costs. She just wanted to support her friend, say hello, then go home and drink. She wasn't planning on staying for the reception; she just wanted to be left alone.

"Britta?" A familiar voice called out behind her.

_Great._

She turned around to find the old, racist, homophobic, millionaire Pierce Hawthorne saying hello to her.

"Pierce," she tried to sound happy to see him, but it was Pierce, and she wasn't too happy to begin with.

"Did you sleep with the groom to be or?"

"No, I don't know Joshua. I was friends with Elise," She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Joshua's grandfather worked for my father, so I know Joshua's dad."

"Cool Pierce," she went back to looking at the wedding program hoping he would walk away.

"Did you come alone?" Pierce asked.

_Thanks Pierce. _

"Yeah," her voice trailed off.

"So did I, can I sit with you?" Pierce asked.

_Say no, say no, say n-_

"Sure," she faked a smile.

Ungracefully, Pierce stumbled in the pew to sit by Britta. At first she didn't say anything to him. The last thing she wanted was to talk to someone from the group.

"I've been married seven times, so can I say that bridesmaid's dress got cheaper, or is that something only woman can say?" Pierce whispered.

"Yeah, these are pretty short for a wedding," Britta laughed quietly at the tacky short purple sparkly dresses on the girls walking down the aisle.

They both stood as the bride walked down the aisle. Britta zoned out as her friend said her vows. She knew the ceremony was over when everyone began applauding. She started clapping by default. She walked to where the reception was with Pierce.

* * *

"Okay well I'm going to head out," Britta sighed, "It was nice to see you Pierce."

"Wait, you're not staying?"

"No, I'm really not in the mood to see people."

"Is this about Troy?" Britta stopped dead in her tracks, she slowly turned around.

"Excuse me?" She raised voice only a little.

"Is this about Troy, and him leaving?"

"Pierce," she was still talking loudly, she loudly sighed. "I've just had a lot going on, okay?"

"You know Britta, drinking alone doesn't really help," she rolled her eyes, "but if you're going to go I will too, no point to staying."

Britta sighed, "Fine Pierce, I will stay and go to the reception with you."

"Now that you're staying does that mean you'll tell me what's wrong?"

"No."

Thankfully the wedding was small and didn't have assigned seating. Britta and Pierce found a place to sit and ordered dinner. They didn't really talk, they applauded when expected to, they listened to speeches, and they drank champagne. Britta was able to say hello to Elise and take a few pictures but that was all she was willing to socialize.

"So are you sure you're not going to tell me?"

"Pierce! What's to tell? Troy had to leave for the AC repair school, and I really liked him. I'm not supposed to believe in love!" Britta sighed, "And now I'm at a wedding watching a bunch of happy people be in love," she rolled her eyes and finished the last of her champagne in her glass.

Pierce didn't say anything. He looked down at his drink, swirling the champagne in his glass.

"Well if it makes you feel better I'm going to kick Winger's ass when we go back to school."

Britta paused, she knew exactly what he meant, "I didn't sleep with Jeff to numb the pain, Pierce... It wasn't Jeff anyway…"

"Why do you do this to yourself?"

"I beg your unbelievable pardon?"

"Why do you let men walk all over you?"

"Seriously Pierce!?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Why do you let men effect you like this?"

"Pierce! I got too attached to Troy, this is my problem, not his!"

"Come on Britta, it's not just Troy. Who did you bang to try to erase the pain?"

Britta gave up and sighed loudly, "I may have gotten together with my ex boyfriend but I don't see how that's relevant, anymore more questions Pierce?"

"Blade?" He asked.

Britta shamefully nodded.

"You know Britta, you're first problem is that you have awful taste in men."

"Thanks Pierce."

"Well you do. Except for Troy, I liked him."

Britta took another swig at her champagne, "I'm not as upset over Troy, as I am over- wait, why am I talking to you about my relationship problems?"

"Because I'm a good person who can listen to you talk."

"Ha! Good person. You're hilarious Pierce," she rolled her eyes.

"So what did your carnival worker ex-boyfriend do?"

"He slept with me, he told me I was a screw up, and then he left," Britta sighed, "but I am a screw up, so it's kinda my fault he left…"

Pierce rolled his eyes, "Britta, when was the last time you went on a 'date'?"

"How is that relevant Pierce?"

"Do you even know what a proper date looks like? Or do you just use yourself for sandwiches and sex?"

"Pierce! I'm not a whore! Or a housewife!" Britta scoffed.

"I never said you were! I'm just asking do you even know how a guy should treat you on a date?"

"They hold doors open for ladies, big deal."

"Britta, men should be doing more than holding doors for you. Didn't your father ever teach you this?"

"No... he- uh… No he never did." Britta mumbled and then paused to think for a moment, "Pierce, this is pretty mushy stuff coming from you."

"Britta, I never had children. I had step children, but never real children," Pierce sighed, "The study group is the closest thing I have to family. You're like my daughter," Britta couldn't help but look disgusted at Pierce's complement. "Jeff once helped me realize that when you share your life you have family."

"That's… sweet? Pierce," Britta smiled for what seemed like the first time in a month.

The bride and groom had already had their first dance and then the wedding party was already dancing. Britta watched as she downed more champagne as more and more people filtered on the dance floor.

"So you father never showed you how men should treat you?"

"No. But I have standards!"Britta said slightly offended.

"That's very clear."

Britta rolled her eyes and went back to her champagne when Pierce stood up and held his hand out.

"What are you doing Pierce?"

"I'm showing you how a guy should treat you."

"Seriously Pierce?"

"Yes, because if you knew how to be treated you wouldn't be having these problems and be guzzling champagne down."

"Okay…" She took Pierces hand and he awkwardly walked to the dance floor.

Britta awkwardly placed her hands on Pierce's shoulder as they swayed to the music.

"So Britta, as my 'daughter' I'm going to ask that when you dance with a guy you keep Jesus between you."

"Pierce, I'm not your daughter, and I'm not your 'little girl'," Britta laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I know, I just don't want you to get hurt. Because you've evolved into kind a slut."

"I'm pretty sure fathers don't say that to their daughters."

"Well I just want you to know that men shouldn't expect you to put out for them."

"Pierce!"

"I just want you to be treated right, as much as I do enjoy laughing at love life."

Britta hugged him, "Thanks Pierce."

"You're welcome. Just say away from douche bags would you?"

"I'll try Pierce," she laughed.

Pierce led her back to the table and pulled the chair back out for Britta to sit on.

"Real gentlemen should always pull out the chair you."

"Pierce you can stop now, I know how to be treated."

He just sighed as he took his seat, "No, you don't. Men should treat you like a princess and not remind you that you're a screw up."

Britta smiled to herself, "You know it's hard to believe you've been married, what, seven times?"

"Well marriage isn't for everyone, but weren't we discussing your relationship problems Britta?"

Britta took her fifth glass of champagne and began to drink it, "Also gentlemen don't let their dates get drunk," he snatched her glass away from her.

"Pierce, I was going to get drunk alone anyway."

"Well now you're not."

Britta sighed and rolled her eyes.

"And you're going to learn how to be treated like a princess."

Britta never thought she would think this but Pierce was really helping. She smiled at Pierce she got up and hugged him.

"Thanks Pierce, this really cheered me up."

Britta was still slightly creeped out buy the way Pierce was treating her, but it made her feel better. Britta never guessed Pierce to care this much about her, after years of him calling her a lesbian and a whore; she surprisingly believed that he cared. And despite what she wanted herself to think, she did have a good time.

* * *

Britta and Pierce walked out of the reception hall together.

"Britta, where did you park?"

"Oh I took the bus."

"Want a ride home?" Pierce asked opening the passenger door of his sleek, black sports car.

_What the hell, beats sitting next to some homeless person on the bus._

"Okay," she timidly slid into the car.

Pierce shut the door and walked around to get in the driver's seat.

"Thank you Pierce."

"Oh no problem, where is your building?"

"It's off of McKenna and Bobrow, it's pretty easy to get to. But not just for the ride, for tonight."

"Oh, you're welcome."

Britta looked out of the tinted window at the sun setting. She didn't know what else to say to him other than thanks. Later, as expected Pierce broke the silence with a random inappropriate comment or question.

"So Britta do you have daddy issues like Winger?"

"Pierce!"

"Just asking…"

Britta sighed, "No, I don't have 'daddy issues'. I- uh don't have a dad. He passed away when I was thirteen. But he really wasn't present in my life before that…"

"It's okay, my dad hated me, and I turned out fine. But he's dead now so I don't care."

"Oh my god! Pierce that's so oedipal!" Britta scolded and shouted.

They approached Britta's building. Britta got out of the car and started walking away.

"Bye Pierce, thanks for the ride!" She walked farther away from the car

"Britta! Britta! Wait up!" Pierce slowly got out of his car, "I'm not as quick as I used to be," he mumbled.

Britta looked confused as to why he was chasing her.

"Britta I was going to walk you to your door."

"You don't have to do that."

"No, no. I am, because I'm showing you how a man should treat you."

"I swear to God, Pierce if you try to kiss me-"

"What! No! I'm going to walk you to your door!"

Britta sighed and allowed Pierce to catch up to her.

"Pierce, why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you normally don't let people be nice to you."

Pierce was right. Britta knew-

_Wait, what._

She knew that she did have issues with people treating her nicely, well accepting people that treated her nicely. That's why she slept with Jeff, and got back with Blade, and the many guys she'd been with. And she knew deep down she was just filling a void where her father was supposed to go.

"And because your apart of the incestuous family known as our study group."

"Thanks Pierce," she smiled brightly and fished out her keys from her purse and opened the door to reveal her messy apartment.

"Now Britta you see this line here?" He pointed to the threshold between her apartment and the hallway, "No douche bags are allowed beyond that point."

Britta laughed at Pierces new rule, "Okay Pierce, thanks."

"Now, any guy who you go out with should walk you up to your door and say goodnight. No one is allowed to step over that line if they have disobeyed any of the rules thus far, do you hear me young lady?"

"Pierce, I'm not twelve, I'm nearly thirty-two."

"Doesn't matter, guys should always treat you like a princess."

Britta hugged him tight, tighter than she ever hugged her own father.

"G'night," Britta said on her way into her apartment.

"Goodnight Britta," Pierce smiled before disappearing down the hallway of her complex.

She tossed her keys on the counter and sighed while peeling her shoes off her aching feet. She knew that what she did tonight also made him happy, he liked to pretend that his family was the study group and he was happy when other people when along with his idea. Britta didn't realize how much she didn't give Pierce credit for being a good person. Because he was the cause of the smile on her face which hadn't been present for months.

* * *

When Troy came back he took Britta out that first night. It was noting nice or fancy, just Troy and Britta reuniting for the first time in two months. As they talked, she thought back to the wedding she went to with Pierce. Britta made a mental checklist at the end of the night and was happy to say that Troy met her new set of standards that Pierce helped her create, and he was a loud to "step over the line" into Britta's apartment.

* * *

**End**


End file.
